The named data networking (NDN) project aims to develop a new Internet architecture that can capitalize on strengths—and address weaknesses—of the Internet's current host-based, point-to-point communication architecture in order to naturally accommodate emerging patterns of communication. The project studies the technical challenges that must be addressed to validate NDN as a future Internet architecture: routing scalability, fast forwarding, trust models, network security, content protection and privacy, and fundamental communication theory.
The project uses end-to-end test bed deployments, simulation, and theoretical analysis to evaluate the proposed architecture, and is developing specifications and prototype implementations of NDN protocols and applications. NDN Technical Report NDN-0001 Named Data Networking (NDN) Project is a slightly modified version of the NDN project proposal.
Currently, there is no solution from the NDN community to handle mobility, including NDN Inter/Intra-Domain Mobility.
There is desired a solution to handle mobility, including NDN Inter/Intra-Domain Mobility. Objectives include providing scalability, routing on fixed infrastructure elements, routing/forwarding stability, handling seamless mobility of consumers and producers, iterative location resolution, and local caching.